Ai no Melody
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Conjunto. Ellos tres: Len, Kazuki y Ryoutaro; tenían canciones que con sólo escucharlas les removían sentimientos, casi curiosamente todos en torno a la pequeña violinista de cabellos rojo. Composition 2: Kazuki x Kahoko. ¡Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Yeah! ¿Cómo están todos por aquí? Bueno pues lamento no haber podido subir nada antes, el ánimo anda bajo en estos días, pero como sea, hoy vengo con unos pequeños... am, ¿drabbles? no sé, pero en fin, no tengo mucho tiempo así que los dejo con esto**

**Aclaraciones: La Corda D'Oro ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, no recuerdo derechos pero que conste que yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. En algún otro momento pondré los derechos correspondientes**

**

* * *

**~Ai no Melody~

Composition 1: Ave María

Para él el Ave María había sido la más importante de todas las canciones que había tocado en su querido violín dorado, era relajante y desprendía la tranquilidad que todos deseaban, siendo él por supuesto, el que más la disfrutaba al tocarla. Un fuerte lazo con esa melodía había nacido, tocándola siempre después de sus prácticas e inclusive estando solo en su residencia

Un día, después de las clases y como siempre, se dirigió a las Salas de Prácticas, en el camino se encontró con Ryoutarou Tsuchiura con quien mantenía una rivalidad como jamás con nadie la había tenido; lo miró fríamente y con firmeza ante la sonrisa llena de confianza que el pianista mantenía en sus labios

–¿Qué es lo que tanta gracia te hace?– interrogó seriamente

–Nada, Estudiante de Música-sama– respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de los labios –Sólo que, no te dejaré las cosas tan fácil. Claro, si me entiendes– añadió señalándole sin mirar atrás y con el dedo pulgar la entrada a las Salas que reposaba a su espalda

–Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado– comentó pasándole por el lado sin mirarlo, escuchó como el peliverde comentaba los pocos modales que tenía para después seguir con su camino hacia lo que él supuso sería el Campo de Fútbol para las prácticas del equipo; chasqueó la lengua restándole importancia, entró mirando como varias salas estaban ocupadas por los alumnos de Primero y Tercero de Música, casi al final, en la Sala que él había reservado escuchó el sonido de un violín, sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta encontrándose con la persona causante de la melodía

–¡Ah, perdona, Tsukimori-kun!– se disculpó la mujer de cabellos rojizos, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa avergonzada mientras dejaba el violín sobre la Cola del Piano y se estiraba por el entumecimiento de sus brazos –Creo que se me fue el tiempo practicando– comentó riendo tranquilamente

–No me importa, pero… eso que tocabas hace un momento, ¿era el Ave María?– inquirió dejando el estuche azul del violín también en la Cola del Piano; Kaho dejó de estirarse en seco mirando al bocchama con curiosidad y sorpresa pues él no acostumbraba preguntarle nada a menos que fuera necesario

–¿Eh? Ah… sí– respondió

–Sonaba desafinado– comentó serio haciendo que la chica inflara las mejillas infantilmente –Pero aún así está bien para ti– agregó dándole la espalda para colocarse el violín en el hombro

–¿Te sientes mal, Tsukimori-kun? Tal vez tengas fiebre– mencionó acercándose al peliazul que afinaba las cuerdas de su instrumento, al mismo tiempo éste dejó de hacerlo para mirarla con extrañez al no comprender el motivo de la pregunta

–¿Qué intentas decir?– cuestionó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al sentirse ofendido

–¡No, no te pongas así!– pidió haciendo movimientos rápidos con las manos frente a su pecho –Quiero decir… um… eto…– balbuceó nerviosa

–Habla ya, Hino–

–Um… es que... siempre sueles decir: "retírate, interrumpes mis prácticas" ó "estorbas"– explicó jugando con sus dedos, Len por su parte entrecerró los ojos sin quitarle la mirada de encima –Además, no sueles preguntar mucho por lo que toco–

–No te sobreestimes, sólo me causó intriga que tocaras el Ave María–

–Ya…– bufó frunciendo el ceño –Lo toco porque me gusta, ¿no se trata de eso? La música es para divertirse y disfrutar–

–Si tanto te gusta demuéstramelo– retó –Hagamos un dueto, ahí lo comprobaré–

–¡De acuerdo!– accedió tomando a su querido Corda que aún se mantenía en la Cola del Piano, caminó pocos pasos hasta donde se encontraba Tsukimori, pronto ambos después de lanzarse una mirada comenzaron a tocar

Las dulces notas que cobraban vida al desprenderse de las cuerdas de ambos violines inundaron la sala, era sin lugar a duda una bella melodía que expresaba paz, armonía y tranquilidad, aquel perfecto sonido que desde hacía bastante tiempo no producían, el que sólo ellos dos podían crear y que con sólo una vez durante el espacio entre la Primera y Segunda Selección habían conocido; ambos, en una bella Villa bajo los resplandecientes rayos plateados de la Luna en todo su esplendor, rodeados de los pétalos que bailaban con la brisa nocturna que había soplado en aquella ocasión. Los dos se hallaban tocando despreocupadamente, el primero dejando de lado toda la presión por ser el hijo de una famosa pianista y de un conocido empresario, y la segunda, esforzándose al máximo en transmitirle lo sentimientos que sentía a su preciado violín

Después de varios minutos de tocar tan bella pieza ambos terminaron, Hino respiró entrecortadamente por la mezcla de sentimientos y nerviosismo en su pecho, se sintió feliz pues esa había sido la primera canción que había tocado gracias a la maravillosa interpretación que había escuchado por parte de su acompañante, lo miró de reojo, él también lucía agitado pero en menor medida que ella; sin proponérselo le sonrió ampliamente satisfecha

–¿Y, qué piensas, Tsukimori-kun?– inquirió con las manos cruzadas tras de sí y sin borrar la dulce sonrisa de sus labios; el chico la miró fijamente por varios segundos haciéndola sentir nerviosa –¿Q-Qué?–

–Hino, estás interrumpiendo mis prácticas, retírate por favor– pidió casi seriamente sorprendiéndola, por dentro una sonrisa se quería escapar de sus labios, pero por el momento se mantenía sereno

–¡¿Qué dices?– exclamó incrédula, instantáneamente su ceño se frunció infantilmente mientras alegaba la forma de ser del violinista –Tsuchiura-kun tenía razón, ¡que pocos modales!– bufó molesta mientras guardaba a Corda en su estuche y caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta

–Realmente… son unos ruidosos– comentó antes de que ella saliera. Pocos segundos después se halló solo dentro de la Sala, sabía que la mujer sólo estaría molesta por minutos y después se le pasaría, inmediatamente recordó el comentario de Tsuchiura -"_No te dejaré las cosas tan fácil. Claro, si lo entiendes"-_ se regañó mentalmente, justo en ese momento caía en cuenta del motivo de su comentario: no se refería a la música, se refería a Kahoko

Chasqueó la lengua alejando esos pensamientos de su mente, sus dedos temblaron sintiendo aún la sensación de la composición que habían tocado juntos, anotó mentalmente que el tener un dueto con ella, el escuchar su música y la actitud que le tenía era el motivo por el cual mantenía un sentimiento especial por su querida Ave María: había sido la primera melodía que tocaran juntos


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Jejeje después de un largo período de descanso pues regreso con el segundo "capítulo" de éste fic. Espero les guste y pues me voy. Que la fuerza los acompañe y gracias por el review xD**

**

* * *

**

~Ai no Melody~

Composition 2: Gavotte

Estar en la terraza sintiendo la suave brisa y tocar con su querida trompeta era lo que más le gustaba de la Academia Seisou, en un principio claro está; el anuncio de que él junto con Yunoki participaría en el Concurso Intraescolar le había llegado en hora buena, ¡se había emocionado muchísimo! En horas no había dejado de molestar al flautista con eso, pero al entrar con Kanayan su vista se fijó en la llamativa cabellera roja frente a él, una hermosa chica que portaba el uniforme del Departamento General y que era la misteriosa sexta participante

Como era su costumbre no dudó en saludarla amigablemente, claro que para su sorpresa ella salió corriendo al verse bombardeada de preguntas, minutos después se la encontró siendo molestada por las guardaespaldas de Yunoki: la habían retado a tocar el violín

Al saber que Gavotte iba a ser la pieza que tocaría la joven se emocionó comentando que él también la había tocado alguna vez, le gustaba porque era una pieza alegre y movida, diferente al resto de las composiciones clásicas, rápidamente le dio una demostración dándole sin darse cuenta una lección que ella seguiría por tiempo: –_"La música es para divertirse y disfrutarla"–_

El día del desafío, había llegado al pequeño tumulto en la plaza cerca de la extraña estatua de hada, parecía que ella disfrutaba tocar pero al abrir los ojos y ver a más estudiantes reuniéndose había perdido la concentración, así que, sin vacilarlo se acercó a un lado de ella comenzando a tocar, para su fortuna le había correspondido siguiéndole el ritmo y creando así un bello dueto

–¡Ah, que buenos tiempos!– exclamó estirando los brazos, desde ahí podía ver perfectamente el campus de la Academia, sin duda la terraza era un bonito lugar –Lástima que ya me gradúo–

–¿Are? Hihara-senpai– llamó una voz a su espalda, el peliverde giró al lugar de procedencia de la voz topándose inmediatamente con la sonrisa de la violinista

–¡Kaho-chan! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?– cuestionó sonrojándose levemente y sonriéndole ampliamente

–Pensé que sería bueno practicar un poco– respondió alzando el estuche rojo del violín que Hihara había pasado por desapercibido –Ya sabes, ¡los exámenes son agotadores!, y creo que tocar me quita estrés–

–¡Si, es cierto!– apoyó riendo; realmente para él sería una gran pena el dejar de verla, a ella y a los demás amigos que había hecho, agachó un poco la mirada hacia el suelo, le dolía saber que se iría de esa escuela

–¿Sucede algo, Sepai?– inquirió preocupada –Sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿vale?–

–Sí, gracias, Kaho-chan– sonrió, la mirada poco convencida de la chica le hizo intuir que pronto preguntaría de nuevo y que en cualquier caso le regañaría, pero eso le gustaba, porque le hacía sentir en cierta forma que le quería, aunque fuese en forma distinta a como él la quería; con rapidez pensó en cambiar el tema de conversación por otro que ambos disfrutara –¿Y, qué piensas tocar ahora?–

–¿Eh?... No lo he pensado– confesó –Solo sentí la necesidad de tocar para apartar mi mente de todos esos exámenes–

–¿Entonces qué te gustaría tocar?–

–Um, no lo sé… Ave María me relaja mucho, el Canon también, pero no estoy segura, creo que algo más alegre me vendría bien–

–¿Algo más alegre, dices?– repitió, pensó por momentos en las melodías que le podían ir a la situación, finalmente al cabo de minutos se golpeó la frente –¡Soy un tonto!–

–¿Por qué dices eso?– interrogó confundida por la repentina actitud de su amigo

–B-Bueno es que… estaba pensando en las canciones que te podrían ir… ¡pero olvide completamente que está Gavotte!– chilló infantilmente haciendo reír alegremente a la menor –Kaho-chan, no te burles de mi…– lloriqueó

–L-Lo siento, Hihara-senpai– rió limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, el trompetista sonrió ante la imagen que admiraban sus ojos, era una bonita impresión

–Hey, Kaho-chan– llamó captando su atención –¿Por qué no tocamos juntos?–

–¡Si, me gustaría mucho!– accedió sonriéndole ampliamente; colocó su estuche en una de las bancas para después sacar a Corda de éste y acomodárselo en el hombro

–¿Ya estás lista?– inquirió el mayor tomando aire para comenzar, en cuanto la chica asintió ambos comenzaron perfectamente sincronizados

Los estudiantes que pasaban cerca del edificio se detenían a escuchar la bonita y alegre melodía, cabía decir que todos estaban alterados por las prontas pruebas para pasar de año o en el caso de los de Tercero graduarse; ¡era perfecto escuchar tan bonita melodía para des estresarse!, ni siquiera los mismos estudiantes del Departamento de Música habían tomado sus instrumentos fuera de la clase. Sintieron la brisa correr con fuerza, era relajante estar así sin ninguna preocupación, por momentos se sintieron flotando sobre el mar del cielo azul, las aves cantando en las ramas de los árboles y algunas otras revoloteando felices cerca de ellos; las Rosas de los Vientos en la cima de los edificios dieron varios giros siguiendo el compás de la melodía, pronto comenzaron a detenerse lentamente al mismo tiempo que la música se desvanecía

–¡Eso ha sido increíble, Hihara-senpai!– exclamó la pelirroja mirándolo fijamente

–Es verdad– sonrió feliz, dio un profundo respiro antes de tomar asiento en la banca, la violinista resopló sentándose también a su lado

–¿Qué sucede? Luces bastante triste, Senpai. Eso no es normal en ti–

–Es que… pronto será la graduación… y creo que estoy algo nostálgico– rió

–Te comprendo, será bastante raro no tenerlo por aquí, digo, a ti y a Yunoki-senpai–

–Yo te extrañaría mucho, Kaho-chan– confesó haciéndola sonrojar

–Hirara… senpai– musitó

–¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué siempre me llamaste "Hihara-senpai" y no "Kazuki-senpai"?– inquirió ignorando el violento sonrojo de Kaho

–B-Bueno… es que…– balbuceó nerviosa –No estoy acostumbrada…– terminó agachando la mirada con vergüenza

–Ya veo, es por eso– sonrió –Entonces, aunque sea una vez, dime: Kazuki-senpai–

–Eto… K-Ka-Kazu…ki-senpai…–

–¡Como lo pensaba, suena genial!– gritó emocionado mientras la chica suspiraba pesadamente y a la vez con alivio –¿Sabes? Tal vez ingrese a la Universidad que tiene Seisou–

–¿En serio? ¡Eso sería genial!–

–Sí, así te podría seguir viendo… ¡digo! Seguirlos viendo–

–Está bien, Senpai– sonrió ligeramente sonrosada –Así nos seguiremos viendo–


End file.
